Modern farming practices strive to increase yields of agricultural fields. In this respect, agricultural implements are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle to disperse seeds and other agricultural products throughout a field and/or condition the soil. An agricultural implement typically includes one or more rolling ground engaging components that are configured to roll relative to the soil as the implement is moved across a field. For example, in certain configurations, the implement may include one or more disc openers that form a furrow or trench within the soil while rolling relative to the soil. Furthermore, the implement may also include one or more closing discs that close the furrow while rolling relative to the soil. As the implement is moved across the field, the soil exerts a force or a rolling resistance on the rolling ground engaging components. Such force may be indicative of one or more characteristics of the soil within the field across which the implement is being moved.
Accordingly, an improved system and method for determining forces exerted on rolling ground engaging components of an agricultural implement would be welcomed in the technology.